


Lips

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bad Puns, Clark Has a Pretty Mouth, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Lex Knows Exactly What He's Doing With Those Water Bottles, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Lips

Lex remembers the soft, plush feel of Clark’s lips on his, even though he was unconscious through much of their first “kiss”. He imagines that mouth, full, wet suction, heat and pressure on his cock.

Those teeth — ultra bright smile. He aims to get close up, arousal building to a crest.

 

It’s all Clark can do, not to gasp, when Lex’s pale pink lips engulf the bright blue bottle. Condensation drips down the imported label. Clark feels it on the back of his own neck. Lex’s tongue traces the seam. In his head, Clark does the same to his scar.


End file.
